Everything You Want
by Scooterbug8515
Summary: Hermione has a bad feeling about leaving home, and her instincts are correct. Hermione is left shocked and devistated. What does this mean for Hermione and her friends at Hogwarts? What does this mean for her romatic interests?
1. Just a Feeling

A/N: I can't believe I am doing this! I am writing another fic! I still have fics to write. Alas the plot bunny has gotten to me. I think it might be because of this wonderful HP music video I watched it was quite inspiring. I will try to post the link on my bio. I also can't believe I am doing a Harry Hermione fic. I am an avid Ron and Hermione fan. Alas, I follow where the plot bunny leads! (As long as it is not over a cliff!)

It was three weeks till school started up again. That meant two weeks of time spent at home. Hermione had agreed to Ron and Harry's owl to come and spend the last week of summer with them at the Burrow. Hermione loved spending time with the boys, as well as the rest of the Weasley family.

When Hermione responded to the owl saying that she was coming she was excited. But now Hermione wasn't so sure. There was just something not right. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it but something was there.

"This is just silly!" exclaimed Hermione as she got up from her bed. Her comment wasn't really directed anywhere in particular, the wall, Crookshanks, it didn't matter.

"What's silly dear?" asked Hermione's mom.

"Nothing," answered Hermione sitting back down on her bed, her hand wandering over to pet Crookshanks.

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Mrs. Granger sitting across from Hermione on the bed.

"Nothing of importance."

"There is something, you haven't been the same for the past three days."

"There is something bothering me, but it doesn't make sense, it's just silly"

"Why don't you tell me what it is?" coaxed Mrs. Granger, placing a warm hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I've got this weird feeling that some thing is wrong…that there is something not right…almost as if, when I leave…It doesn't make sense! It's nothing but nonsense!"

"Tell me any way."

"I've got this weird feeling that when I leave, I'll never see you and dad again."

"What on earth for?" asked Mrs. Granger a little shocked.

"That is what doesn't make sense!"

"There is no need to worry," reassured Mrs. Granger giving Hermione a hug, "Your dad and I are fine and we will be fine. So you go ahead with your plans and have fun."

Hermione silently nodded enjoying the loving embrace of her mother. She still knew what she felt and couldn't help it.


	2. Goodbye

A/N: I've been debating about what year the three are in, part of me wants it to be the sixth year part of me wants it to be their seventh year, then another part of me wants to make this for a non descript year. There is so much I want to reference in older books so I guess I won't make this a non descript year. I think I'll make this the 7th year.

"Hermione, are you ready, they'll be here any minute!" called Mrs. Granger.

"How will they be coming Hermione?" asked Mr. Granger, "Do you think I need to move the furniture from the fireplace?"

Hermione half smiled, the last time the Weasleys came to pick her up they came by floo powder and Fred and George ended up landing on the brand new coffee table. The Grangers were devastated. Mr. Weasley fixed the problem while Fred George and Ron helped Hermione with her bags.

"I don't know dad," called Hermione down the stairs.

"I'd better move the furniture just in case," commented Mr. Granger, not wanting the coffee table or anything else for that matter broken, despite how many times magic could fix it.

Hermione turned to go back to her room and ended up colliding with solid mass.

"Hello, Hermione," smiled Harry as he helped Hermione regain her balance.

"What?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"We apperated here," explained Ron who stood next to Harry.

Hermione beamed as she called down, "Dad, don't bother moving the furniture they are already here!"

"How can that be?" asked Mr. Granger coming to the bottom of the stairs looking up to see Hermione wit Ron and Harry on each side of her.

"They apperated," explained Hermione.

"Oh," nodded Mr. Granger with a vague understanding, he was very supportive of Hermione and her talents as a witch, in fact he was proud of her and her accomplishments but some of the magical stuff she did he did not always completely follow.

"Come on," beckoned Hermione to the boy as she led them to her room, "I'm almost done packing. I just need to throw a few more books into my trunk and put Crookshanks in his cage. How are we traveling back? We most certainly can't apperate my luggage."

"Ron brought some floo powder," explained Harry.

"I should have known," smiled Hermine as she dropped a few more books into her trunk.

It wasn't long until the three were down stairs with Hermione's trunk and the cage with Crookshank in it.

"So you are apperateing back out?" asked Mr. Granger getting up from his chair to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Actually we are taking the fireplace sir," answered Harry.

Mr. Granger immediately got a look on his face thinking of the coffee table.

"Not to worry," added Ron seeing the look on Mr. Granger's face, "None of your furniture will come to harm."

"That's good to know," nodded Mr. Granger.

"Ron, help me get thing into the fireplace," gestured Harry at Hermione's trunk.

"Sure," nodded Ron magically lighting a fire and throwing some floo powder into the fire place.

Both boys grunted as they hefted the trunk into the fireplace.

"What did you put in here 'Mione, an entire library?" grunted Ron still hefting the trunk.

"Need some extra help boys?" offered Mr. Granger.

"No I think we got it," answered Harry.

"Um Harry, I think I'm stuck," commented Ron.

"Yeah, I think so too. Can you at least reach the floo powder?"

"I think I can," groaned Ron as he tried to reach it, "I think I've got it."

"Here give it to me," commanded Harry taking the floo powder, "Mione and will be right behind you."

Ron nodded and then called out, "The Burrow!"

Ron disappeared and soot came shooting out of the fireplace. Mrs. Granger got a mortified look on here face realizing the amount of cleaning that was now before here.

"Harry you go on a head, take Crookshanks with you. I'll stay behind and use a clean to clean up the mess and apperate to the Burrow.

"Sounds like a good idea," nodded Harry, "Sorry about the mess Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

When Harry was gone with Crookshanks Hermione cast the spell and the house was spotless just as it was before the boys left. "Mom, Dad," weakly smiled Hermione, as she gave each parent a hug. Hernione's feelings that she was never going to see them again grew stronger.

"Take care dear," smiled Mrs. Granger as she watched her only daughter apperate away.


	3. Life at the Burrow

A/N: Yes this is for the most part a Harry Hermione fic, but things may change much later down the road. I am sorry I did not warn you earlier. This is one of those fics that I think in the end both H/Hr and R/Hr shippers will enjoy. H/Hr shippers I think will enjoy the beginning and then R/Hr shippers will enjoy the end. I hope I haven't lost any readers because of this.

Hermione blinked away tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, she couldn't help it. It felt like that was the last time she was going to see here parents. She thought of apperating back just to prove herself wrong but by then Mrs. Weasley was giving here a great hug.

"So glad to have you here Hermione," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "It is always nice to have an extra girl in the house. Ron and Harry have already gotten your stuff up to Ginny's room you will be bunking with her as always."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger," nodded Hermione putting on the fake smile.

"Nice to have you here," greeted Mr. Weasley, "It is always a joy to have you here. Sometime after dinner, I'd like to ask you about "comeputters", if you don't mind?"

"You mean computers?" asked Hermione.

"Yes that's it computers! Sounds interesting. I look forward to talking to you about it!"

"Hello Mom!" cried the twins in unison from either side of Mrs. Weasly. They had just apperated to her side.

"Ahh, don't scare me like that! What are you two doing here any way?"

"What a greeting, I thought you would be glad to have us home," remarked Fred.

"I am glad, but I'd like to know what is the cause of this visit."

"What you know Fred, now we have to have a reason to come home as visit mom and dad!" commented George.

"What is the crime in wanting to have a nice warm home cooked meal with your family once and a while?" asked Fred grabbing a biscuit that Mrs. Weasley had just made.

"So that's it," observed Mrs. Weasley taking the biscuit back, "You two ran out of food in your apartment again. Haven't you?"

"What do you expect?" defended George, "We're busy men, buying food is that last thing on our minds."

"That is until you are hungry," countered Mrs. Weasley taking a biscuit now from George, "I have half a mind to make you two starve!"

"Awe, come on Mom, it's not like this happens every day! We plan on going out to get food tomorrow, beside we're family, you wouldn't do that to family would you?" beckoned Fred as he and George nabbed a biscuit once more.

"Fine you can stay," agreed Mrs Weasley.

"Thanks, you're the greatest," said both twins hugging Mrs. Weasley between the two of them.

"All right now, leave the kitchen so that I can finish making dinner other wise the whole family will starve."

The twins obeyed and headed out bumping into Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," greeted George.

"Didn't expect to see you here," remarked Fred as he and George took their biscuits to their rooms.

Hermione realized how nice it was to be back in the burrow. She always enjoyed her visits here. Hermione then turned up the stairs following the twins up in order to meet up with Ron and Harry.

A/N: I know, I know this was a side step away from the main plot but I wanted to get the twins in and I think it appropriate to show some of the regularity of the Burrow, bring in that home like feeling.


	4. Just a Bad Dream

A/N: I just have been really inspired and I only have half a week left to write, college life will call me back and I will be busy as ever, barely affording time to sleep.

The night passed pleasantly, Hermione was able to avoid spending the whole night telling Mr. Weasley about computers.

That night Hermione did not rest well, she kept dreaming of her parents. Every time she would near them, they would be gone. She dreamed all sorts of horrific things happening to them each one would be progressively worse. In the end she came upon them lying on the ground dead.

"No!" yelled Hermione sitting straight up in bed, she was out breath like some one had been chasing her.

Ginny woke up from Hermione's call and began to ask what was wrong when Mrs. Weasley came to the room and said, "Hermione you better come down stairs."

Hermione got up and followed Mrs. Weasley, she did not like the tone in her voice.

"Is every thing all right?" asked Hermione tension building in her voice.

"You'll find out soon enough," answered Mrs. Weasley.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron as he and Harry stuck their heads out

"We heard Hermione yell," added Harry.

"It was just a dream," answered Hermione.

"What's going on then?" asked Ron noticing the look on his mother's face.

"You two might as well come too," beckoned Mrs. Weasley.

When the four reached the bottom of the stairs there were a couple of members of the order of the phoenix there.

"Hermione," started Remus Lupin, "I am sorry, but there has been an attack."

"What?" asked Hermione in shock.

"I'm sorry but they're dead."

"No!" cried Hermione, before any one could say any more she apperated away.

Hermione apperated to the sidewalk in front of her house. The scene was devastating, the house was in a smoldering pile and the green dark mark hovering over what used to be the house illuminating the night sky.

Slowly a hand reached Hermione's shoulder. It was Harry's hand that reached Hermione. Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Harry did the only thing that he could do, he wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her letting her cry.

Ron was soon to follow. Ron cautiously approached Hermione and Harry. He saw the damage and knew what it meant. Ron softly laid his hand on Hermione's back as Harry continued to hold her.

"We need to go," hesitantly spoke Ron, "It is not safe here the Death Eaters could be back at any time now."

"Just give her a moment more," beckoned Harry, he knew what it was like to lose someone close. He remembered when he lost Sirius; it was a dark day for him, in fact that whole summer was dark. Harry couldn't imagine going through the school year right after Sirius' death. Harry knew that it has to be worse for Hermione; he knew that she was going to go through a whole lot more than he did and that there were few who could sympathize with her.

"This has to all be part of a bad dream," moaned Hermione into Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione but it isn't," mournfully replied Ron taking his hand off of Hermione's back, "We need to go now."

Hermione sorrowfully nodded her head as she reluctantly let go of Harry, her one support at this time. Hermione felt like her knees were going to give away under her as she and the two apperated away back to the Burrow.


	5. After Effects

A/N: I don't think I mentioned it in Author's notes, but I have posted the link to the video that inspired this fic in my bio. I hope you enjoy it. I know I have, I have enjoyed many of the videos that are found on that site.

When Hermione found herself back in the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley rushed to her exclaiming how worried she was. Hermione didn't here much more for the grief and the stress got the best of her and she passed out. It was fortunate that Harry was behind her for he caught her and kept her from falling to the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "Harry why don't you put her down on the couch. I'll get a cold cloth."

"Wouldn't it work to revive her?" asked Tonks who had remained behind to be sure that there was not to be a further threat there at the Weasley house. Tonk's hair was now neon pink and green.

"Yes the spell would work but it is better for Hermione to revive on her own," answered Mrs. Weasly.

Ron held the unconscious Hermione's hand in his. He felt so terrible about the recent events. He knew that he was fortunate not to have gone through anything like what she had been through. Yet, Ron couldn't help but wish that there was some way that he could relate to Hermione in this time. It is Harry who could relate, and Ron knew that. Harry could say all the right things at the right times; he knew, he experienced it.

Ron only wants the best for Hermione, and he realizes that at this point in time Harry was it. Ron knew that the two would need to spend time together, that Hermione would need Harry to help her out in the healing process, much like Luna did for Harry.

"You boys go back to bed, we'll wake you if anything of extreme importance happens," instructed Mrs. Weasley.

As Ron and Harry headed up the stairs, Ron looked at Harry and said, "She's going to need you."

"What?" asked Harry a little confused, not knowing who "she" was.

"Hermione is going to need you. You've been trough what she's going through. Hermione needs some one like you to help her through this. I would but I can't I have no idea what it feels like."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Harry, "I just keep thinking about what it must be like to loose two people close to you in one fail-swoop. I only lost Sirius. It was a hard loss but it is not like loosing two people at once."

"You lost you parents too, Harry."

"Yes, but I don't remember much of it, just bits and pieces nothing to make a full memory."

By this time both boys had reached their beds to sleep, not to awake until morning.

Hermione had a dreamless sleep, but it wasn't completely restful. It was a sleep that her body had forced upon her where her mind and soul did not want to sleep. Hermione instantly tried to think of it all as a dream, but the cold harsh reality was that it wasn't. This thought made Hermione want to go back to sleep, to cease to exist, to never deal with the pain. That wasn't her path in life, her path had always been that she would be a teacher; she would find a nice school where she could teach magic hopefully to teach at Hogwarts one day. Now, that future seemed fuzzy, Hermione wasn't sure that was what she wanted any more. Revenge was beginning to sound like a sweet thing. See a Death Eater or two pay for what they did.

"What am I thinking?" mumbled Hermione as a fresh batch of tears began to flow.

"I don't know what you are thinking," answered Harry, "Snape never got that far in his Occulmency lessons with me. I am still incapable of reading minds."

"Oh, Harry," reacted Hermione trying to wipe the tears away.

"Thought you could use some one to sit with, or talk to, or even a shoulder to cry on."

"Thank you," answered Hermione trying to manage a weak smile.

"You feel like eating?" asked Harry, "I think Mrs. Weasley has something ready and waiting for us."

"Not really, but I guess I should."

"That is a step in the right direction, I'll go get us something."

"No, I think I'll come with you. I don't quite feel like being alone right now."

The two entered the kitchen to find Ginny sitting at the table already eating while Mrs. Weasley was busy with something in the sink.

"Hermione, I just heard," quietly sympathized Ginny.

Hermione only nodded not saying anything knowing that if she did then she would break down in tears all over again.

"Here dear here are some eggs," offered Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione couldn't take it any more she didn't know what it was but she knew that she couldn't just sit there any more. Hermione got up and rushed out into the back yard, tears were now flowing freely and Hermione did not care to stop them. Hermione ran as far as she could which was almost to the fence and then fell to the ground. Her eyes were so full of tears that she could see nothing.

Ron had just come down the stairs when Hermione went running out. It hurt Ron to know that Hermione some one he cared so deeply for was hurting like she was. Ron saw as Harry got up to follow Hermione.

"Here Harry take this with you," insisted Mrs. Weasley handing Harry a napkin full of toast.

Harry took it and headed out to catch up with Hermione. Ron wanted to follow but he knew that Hermione wouldn't want a lot of people around.

"Hermione?" hesitantly asked Harry kneeling next to Hermione placing one hand on her shoulder the other hand holding the toast.

Hermione turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry let the toast fall to the ground and held Hermione, he knew that that was the best he could do.

After about twenty minutes of crying, Hermione could cry no more there were no more tears left in her. She sniffed and backed away from Harry's embrace to wipe her eyes.

"You all right?" asked Harry realizing that it was a stupid question knowing that things would never be all right after something like this. It never was for him. People may think it was, but it always hurt. Harry had to learn to adjust but nothing would be like it was ever again and Harry knew it would be the same with Hermione.

"I will be," answered Hermione wiping the last tear away.

"Mrs. Weasley insisted that I bring some toast," mentioned Harry wanting to change subjects he knew how painful it was.

"That sounds good," answered Hermione while Harry opened up the napkin.


	6. Just Some Formalities

While Hermione was out back with Harry, things happened abruptly. First an owl came into the kitchen stating that a man from the ministry was intending on arriving shortly to discuss with Hermione current matters such as cause of death to be known by her muggle relatives, time and place of funeral, and any and all possible security risks for Hermione herself. A few minutes after the owl arrived there was a familiar pop, just out side the door and a ring of the doorbell.

"Ron, if you'll get that," requested Molly Weasley.

When Ron answered the boor a tall man in business robes holding a briefcase stood at the door. He wore a top hat, which he remove when he introduced himself, "Good morning, I am Mr. Turpin, with Muggle relations, I am here to talk with a Miss Hermione Granger. I believe you should have received a letter about my arrival."

"Umm, yeah, come on in," nodded Ron letting Mr. Turpin in.

"John, fancy seeing you here," smiled Mrs. Weasley, "I should have know it was you who was coming, would you care for a spot of tea?"

"Yes thank you, I'm sure you know why I'm here then?" sat Mr. Turpin.

"I do Hermione, is out back right now, she is having a time of it."

"I understand, this is the part of the job I hate the most. Terrible circumstances too."

"I know it," grimaced Mrs. Weasley pouring Mr. Turpin his tea, "I want to give her a few more minutes to come in."

"No rush," assured Mr. Turpin, "As you know from Arthur we like to wait a while on cases like these, but there is no choice seeing as school starts up in a few weeks."

"I know," sighed Mrs. Weasley, "Ron why don't you go out and check on them?"

"You doing better?" asked Harry as he and Hermione finished the last of the toast.

"Better," answered Hermione, brushing a few crumbs off her lap, "I just need to keep busy, help my mind focus on other things."

"Umm, I hate to be a bother but there's a man from the ministry here to see you Hermione," mentioned Ron.

"Why does he want to see me?" asked Hermione.

"He wants to talk to you about recent events."

"Lead the way," sighed Hermione, just when she thought she would have a minute without having to focus on her parents death some one comes in and makes her do it all over again.

When the three entered the house Mr. Turpin stood up, "You must be Hermione Granger," he said offering his hand to her.

Hermione politely took his hand and shook it.

"I do apologize for this bother, normally the ministry waits a few weeks, but seeing as you will be starting classes soon…"

"I understand," sighed Hermione.

"Good," hesitantly smiled Mr. Turpin, "Where would you like most to discuss matter here at the table, in a different room, in the company of friends, in private?"

"Here as is, is fine," answered Hermione.

"Very well then if we can take a seat."

Hermione and Turpin sat across from each other while Ron and Harry sat with Hermione to provide support.

"I need to get to so cleaning, if that is alright with you Hermione."

"That's fine, I think I'll be all right."

"Now," started Mr. Turpin opening his briefcase and putting on some reading glasses, "first order of business, we need to discuss the cause of death."

"Cause of death?" asked Hermione, "I thought it was obvious…"

"It is clear that is was the work of You-Know-Who, but we can't tell that to all your muggle relatives. Does a gas leak seem reasonable?"

"A gas leak?" asked Hermione confused.

"Yes, do any of the appliances in your house run on gas?"

"The heating," answered Hermione still trying to sort things out.

"Hmm, it is sort of a stretch, but it could work. Do you agree to saying the your parents died from a gas leak that ignited to all muggles?"

"A gas leak?"

"Yes, does that sound suitable, to you? Do you agree to stick to that story?"

"I-I guess," agreed Hermione still trying to wrap her head around the concept.

"Good," nodded Mr. Turpin writing down the information, "I'll notify the appropriate department. Next order of business is the time and place of the funeral."

"Could that be handled by one of my relatives?" asked Hermione.

"That can work," nodded Mr. Turpin, "Which relative would you like to have care for it?"

"My Aunt Laura will due," answered Hermione.

"The last order of business is one of great difficulty, and utmost importance."

"What is it?" asked Hermione

"It is a matter of your security, after the attack on your parents your personal safety is in question. It is the wishes of the ministry that you stay at secure locations, said locations are the Burrow, Hogsmead, King's Cross station, Hogwarts express and Hogwarts itself. It is the ministry's wish that you as you travel or when you will be in an unsecure location that you have ministry watch and escort. Such escort is offered to you when you travel to Kings Cross."

"Wow," blinked Hermione taken back by all the information.

"Sorry to become all business like, it is part of my job for one and I find it easiest to say the last part all in one blow."

"I understand,"

"I need to ask, do you agree to those terms?"

"I guess," sighed Hermione suddenly exhausted.

"Are you all right Hermione?" asked Ron seeing Hermione go slightly pale.

"I'm just suddenly tired," admitted Hermione "Is there anything else Mr. Turpin?"

"I just need you to sign here and here."

Hermione signed and then let out a heavy sigh pushing her hair aside.

"Why don't you go up stairs to Ginny's room and get some shut eye," recommended Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione let out a yawn and then headed up the stairs.

"Before I go Molly," mentioned Mr. Turpin, "I need to finish off a few protection charms. Arthur already said the is wouldn't be a problem."

"That's fine, go right ahead," nodded Mrs. Weasley, as she watched Hermione head up the stairs.


	7. Searching for Normalcy

"I feel, so bad for Hermione," glumly remarked Ron. He desperately wanted to do something to help her, but there seemed to be nothing in his power to help.

"There is nothing that any of us can do," added Harry almost reading Ron. He had no idea what Hermione was going through. He had some idea, but in a way his pains and troubles seemed nothing in comparison to her's.

"I know, but I still can wish for some way to help."

"All we can do now is let the wounds heal with time and be there when she need us," grimaced Harry referencing his own experience with Sirius.

"Do you know what I recommend?" interjected Ginny who was sitting in a corner reading a book.

"What do you recommend?" snapped Ron.

"I recommend that we let Hermione continue to sleep, and that you two find something to do rather than mope around and feel bad for her. She needs sympathy not pity."

"If you're so smart, what do you recommend we do," came back Ron.

"I don't know, I know mom would love it if you guys degnomed the yard. Then again you two aren't much for that," shrugged Ginny.

"Well, you're a lot of help," grumped Ron.

"You could play chess you know," added Ginny before leaving the room to read somewhere else.

As Hermione lay in bed she did not truly sleep. Her mind and spirit needed the rest; they yeaned for it, the chance to slip away from the conscious world to leave worries behind. Yet physically Hermione's body did not require more sleep, thus she was plagued by restless dreams.

_Hermione stood there in her room, everything was so familiar, everything was where she left it. It was as if the past few days were nothing but a bad dream. Here, this room, it was her one safe place the only place she could go to when all in the world seemed wrong. Hermione sat on her ever-comfortable bed and grabbed her pillow hugging it tight, grasping on to a familiarity so that it would never leave her._

_"Hermione, you all right?" asked Hermione's mom as she stood in the doorway._

_"I'm fine," half smiled Hermione as her mother sat on the bed next to her. So many mother daughter chats happened here. Reminiscing of times past, words of wisdom shared for the future, and just general chit chat of normal life._

_Just as Hermione was beginning to soak the simple pleasures of her life in, all went black. Her mother was no longer there, she was no longer sitting on her bed hugging her pillows, she was standing there all alone staring up at the cold dark sign that illuminated the sky; the house in ashes, all if it gone, no hope of returining, no more dad and daughter dates not mother daughter chats. All of it gone, four spells that is all it took, four. Two killing curses for her parents, one to destroy the home and one more to cast the mark up in the sky._

_The dream quickly shifted, there stood her parents right in front of her, just out of reach. Hermione tried to get to them, but the closer she seemed to get to them the farther they were. Then out of nowhere a green flash flowed by another then Hermione stood over to lifeless forms, her parents. The sight made her sick to her stomach, there was no way to fight it._

Hermione woke up with her head in a wastebasket, and in a cold sweat.

"That is it, no more sleep for me," remarked Hermione as she wiped her mouth.

Hermione quietly pulled herself together. She brushed back her hair and wiped her face off with a cool rag. Hermione then crept down the stairs hopeing not to attract attention. The thing Hermione wanted most was to be left alone; she was tired of the pity many were giving her. The only person she could think of being able to be around was Harry. He was the only person that did not show her pity but gave her sympathy. It was nice to see Ron and Harry involved in a game of chess, it gave the sense that things were still, well in this now dark and cruel world. In a way it gave her hope that life would go on. The thought pained her but in an odd way it comforted her.

After watching the two boys play for a while Hermione slipped into the living area and grabbed a book, trying to grasp on to something familiar, trying desperately trying to make life as it was.

"Hermione," noted Ron when he saw her, "Fancy seeing you down here."

"I couldn't sleep very well so I decided to come down and read for a spell."

"Let us know if there is anything we can do for you," offered Ron before turning back to the game.

Hermione was not much for reading at this point; she just stared at the same page while Ron beat Harry in wizard's chess. Hermione did not have even the slightest intention of reading the book when she first picked it up, she held for familiarity sake only. Tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes, but she fought them back. She did not want the attention that crying always brought forth. Simplicity in life was nice it was something that she was desperate for yet is was something that killed Hermione on the inside. How could things ever be normal again? A tear broke free from her eye and silently rolled down her cheek. Hermione quickly brushed it away hoping no one would notice, but the tear was noticed, Ron noticed it.

It broke Ron's heart to see Hermione hurt like she was. For every tear that Hermione shed Ron shed one on the inside for her. He loved her there was no denying it. He wanted to be with her to make her happy; he missed that glorious smile that used to play across her lips. Now the smile was gone and was replaced with sad brown eyes that no longer held the joyous golden gleam.

Hermione berated herself for allowing the tear to fall and tried to force her focus onto something else aside from her pain. She tried to force herself to read, but she could not focus on the words her eyes were too blurred to read. She fought the urge to blink knowing if she did the tears would fall. She could fight it no more.

"Excuse me," mumbled Hermione as she quickly got up, leaving her book on the chair and rushed out.

Both Ron and Harry stared after Hermione as she rushed out of the room and back upstairs. Ron gave a silent nod to Harry communicating: 'That's your queue mate.'

Harry got the message and slowly followed Hermione up the stairs. Harry gently knocked on the door to Ginny's rooming knowing that that was where Hermione was. Harry then gently pushed the door open to see Hermione sitting on the bed sobbing. Admittedly Harry understood the pain that Hermione felt but he did not fully understand all the crying. True Harry shed a few hot tears when he lost Sirius and there was a lurch in his stomach every time Sirius was brought up but he did not cry as Hermione was. Harry slowly sat down next to Hermione, before he could say a word Hermione turned wrapped her arms around Harry and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry was at lost for what to do, so he just instinctively placed his hand on Hermione's back and caressed it. He could feel her slight frame tremble in his arms as she continued to sob. Hermione truly was a beautiful creature and it hurt to see such a creature in a state such as this. Harry instantly berated himself for thinking like this. Hermione was his best friend and this was no time to think about such things. It was all of a sudden when the trembling stopped. Hermione whispered a, "Thank you," into his ear and brushed his cheeks with a thank-you kiss as she pulled away from Harry's embrace.

Harry resisted the urge to place his hand on the spot where Hermione had just kissed him, while she wiped away the few remaining tears form her eyes. Harry had never noticed it before but Hermione had a lovely golden glint in her eyes, it was a sad glint but one of the most beautiful things Harry had ever seen.


	8. Hearts Desire

Harry and Hermione sat in Ginny's room in silence for a while. Neither knew what to say next.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," mumbled Hermione breaking the silence.

"What?" asked Harry snapping out of his thought and looking down at his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I soaked your shirt with my tears, I think it is the third one I've ruined for you."

"It is nothing," shrugged Harry, It was one of Dudley's so there is no special meaning in it to me."

Hermione let out a half laugh; it was the first smile that spread across her lips since her life came crashing down. It felt good to actually smile again, it was something that Hermione had nearly forgotten, and she had Harry to thank for the smile.

Ron watched from the doorway, he hadn't made his presence known yet, for he did not want to come waltzing in at the wrong time. When he saw Hermione smile his heart skipped a beat. For a brief glimmering moment he saw the old Hermione, her beauty magnified by her smile. Ron cleared his thought and stepped into the room.

"How are you doing Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've been better," honestly answered Hermione, preventing tears from brimming up in her eyes.

Ron nodded and then added, "I thought I'd come and se how you were doing, that and - Mom sent me to let you know that dinner is ready if you want." Ron turned slightly pin in the ears when he said that last part, he did not really want to relay that part of the message but he did anyway.

"You feeling up to going down there?" asked Harry sympathetically, as he stared straight into those golden brown eyes of Hermione's

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded. Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand to give her his support. Hermione took his hand and followed Harry and Ron out.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us for dinner," pleasantly smiled Mrs. Weasley as she loaded everyone's plate.

Hermione sat at the table and knew that this was normal, what she had been searching for, but now that she found it, Hermione wasn't so sure she liked it. Hermione had no clue how much normal would hurt.

Ron who ended up having to sit across from Hermione could see the pain etched on her face. Ron wanted more than anything to reach out and give Hermione a reassuring hand of comfort.

Hermione forced a few bites of food down before things began to spin. The stress and pain was getting the best of her.

"Excuse me," whispered Hermione as she laid her napkin on her plate and left the table.

The pleasant conversation that was going on between Arthur and Molly ended abruptly.

Harry instinctively followed Hermione in suit, excusing himself from the table. When the two had let there was an awkward silence at the table.

"Hermione? You all right?" asked Harry knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll be all right," breathed Hermione stepping out of the bathroom, "I just need to lie down."

"Here, I'll help you up to Ginny's room," offered Harry placing his arm around Hermione.

"Thank you," weakly answered Hermione accepting Harry's help.

Harry helped Hermione up to Ginny's room and got her onto her bed. He then turned to leave, until a gentle sweet voice call, "Wait!"

Hermione's hand reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. He looked down at Hermione's pleading golden eyes. It was almost as if she was afraid of something. She was afraid, afraid of what she might dream, but as long as Harry was near her dreams didn't seem as terrifying. Harry complied to Hermione's request, there was no way he could say no to her especially when she looked at him with those eyes.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Harry sat next to her. She allowed herself to close her eyes and relax.

Harry quietly brushed Hermione's soft brown hair away from her face and continued to brush it until he heard the unmistakable sound of shallow breathing that signified sleep. Harry then bent down and touched his lips to Hermione's forehead. Hen then slowly got up off the bed letting go of Hermione's hand that he hadn't even realized he had taken.

Ron watched from the doorway as Harry looked after Hermione. Jealously crept up into his throat. Why had he sent Harry to help Hermione? It should be him sitting there holding Hermione's hand and brushing her hair. He should be the one kissing her forehead.

"Ron what are you doing up here?" asked Harry as he approached the door.

"I thought I would see how Hermione is doing," answered Ron.

"She's sleeping."

"Oh, and mom said that she is keeping a plate warm for you," added Ron delivering yet another one of his mother's messages.

"Thanks," replied Harry closing the door behind him.


	9. The Beat of a Heart

Hermione awoke form a dreamless sleep, the first she had since…since, no she was not going to think about it. Hermione could almost feel the remaining presences of Harry sitting there watching over her. Though he was not there Hermione still felt the comfort and assurance as if he was there. Looking over to Ginny's bed Hermione knew that she had slept in late, judging but the lighting in the room she would wager that it was near noon. Hermione stood up and brushed here hair back, she examinied her self in the mirror, she looked so pail and thin, but what could she expect when she hadn't really eaten in the past two days.

"Hermione dear, nice to see you are up," warmly smiled Mrs. Weasley, "We were beginning to worry about you."

"I'm fine," lied Hermione, "I'm doing better," she added truthfully.

"That's nice to hear," nodded Mrs. Weasley, "Do you think you can handle a spot of breakfast?"

"Something light I think," managed Hermione.

"What would you like dear?"

"Toast would be fine."

"Toast it is then."

"Where is everyone?" asked Hermione looking around the empty Burrow.

"Arthur is out working, and everyone else is out back practicing Quiditch."

Hemione nodded her head in understanding as she bit into her toast. This seemed like it was the best the world could be, she was in a quiet cozy place with a bit of toast and the option of curling up in a chair and reading a book, a place to get away from it all.

"They should be back in any minute though," remarked Mrs. Weasley, "They've been out there for a couple hours and not a one of them has eaten any lunch."

Curling up with a book suddenly seemed like less of an option. Hermione was not sure she liked the idea of being around everyone, but it was inevitable seeing as the three were heading up the path back to the Burrow.

"They are on their way now," mumbled Hermione.

"What was that dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley who never got an answer for Ron, Harry and Ginny had just entered from practicing.

"How was practice dears?" asked Molly turning from her work.

"Fine," answered Ginny taking off her chaser's gloves.

"That good," answered Molly, "I almost have lunch read so you might as well come sit at the table."

"Great I'm starving," remarked Ron, as he was first to become visible to the kitchen and dining area, "Hermione you're up!"

"Feeling any better?" asked Harry as he entered the kitchen and dining area next.

"A bit," nodded Hermione.

"That's good to hear," smiled Ginny bringing up the rear.

"Now let's not bother Hermione too much she has been through a lot. You sure you don't want anything else?" asked Molly as she scanned Hermione's slight frame.

"No I'm sure."

When Harry entered the Burrow and laid eyes on Hermione again, his mind was flooded with the thoughts of the night prior. Every emotion that he felt towards Hermione returned though he had tried once already to banish them. He just couldn't stop looking at her, everything in him compelled him to be with her. These feeling caused Harry ask Hermione, "After lunch would you care to go for a walk with me?"

Hermione was surprised by Harry's proposal, but found it most welcome, "That sounds wonderful."

In fact Hermione found Harry's invite most welcome. It would allow her to get away.

"Not too far," reminded Mrs. Weasley, as Harry and Hermione got up to leave the Burrow.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, we haven't forgotten about the charm on the house," assured Harry.

"Have fun dears," warmly smiled Molly reassured of Harry and Hermione's safety.

Ron glared as he watched the two leave. He knew what Harry was thinking, he could read it on his face. It was the exact way Ron felt every day, an intense desire just to be with Hermione. Ron wrestled with his jealousy, he knew acting on it would only hurt Hermione, it did every time, but it would hurt especially now.

"Ron would you mind helping with the dishes?" asked Molly seeing as Ron was the only one in the kitchen at the time. Ginny had slipped out while Ron was seething. This request increased the bad taste in Ron's mouth, that bad taste was the taste of jealousy, piercingly metallic.

When Hermione reached out side, she gave a sigh. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. The temperature was perfect, the sky was a crisp blue it was almost as if Hermione had walked into a faire tale. Hermione would have smiled if her heart still wasn't so heavy. Harry looked at Hermione longingly, he would have to wait, this was not the time, and slow was the answer. The two walked in silence for a time until Hermione broke the silence.

"So, do you have anyone in mind to replace Katie Bell?" Hermione typically wasn't into Quidditch, but it was something to talk about and help her keep her mind off current events.

"I have no clue," admitted Harry, "I'll have to hold try outs again."

"Hopefully they won't be like last year, where there was a scuffle between two of the possible players."

"Let's hope not," agreed Harry.

"I just wish I knew who the head boy is," remarked Hermione with a sigh.

"Who knows," shrugged Harry, "Hopefully it won't be some one from Slytherin."

"Hopefully," agreed Hermione, "I think it might end up being some one from Ravenclaw."

"Maybe."


End file.
